imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang
The Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang (commonly abbreviated Xinjiang or the Federation, and occasionally CF Xinjiang) was one of the Chinese successor states created as a result of the Dublin Conference in 2165. Although descended from the People's Republic of Xinjiang, it was a democratic state founded on principles espoused by the Scarlet Lancers, who were instrumental in petitioning for its independence and functioned as an extended civil and state security service. History In 2165, the China Six ceded the country to Oz and fled to Ethiopia. Soon after, Oz was approached by the Scarlet Lancers, who had been fighting for a democratic China since 2153, with a request for its release as an independent state. Oz ultimately partitioned its acquisition and granted the Lancers custody of the largest successor, working together to reestablish the region as the new Xinjiang. Elections took place barely a year later, and a new constitution was ratified soon after. One of President Jianguo Deming's first acts was to denounce the old régime and formally condemn its leaders, issuing arrest warrants for the "Gang of Four" for war crimes and crimes against humanity. The charges were later taken up by INTERPOL. The government also mandated the establishment of a commission to investigate abuse of state power from 2150 to 2165. In response to repeated threats by the monarchist terror cell dubbed the Chinese Resistance Forces, the secret service authorized Operation Mantis to track down and eliminate subversive elements at home and abroad. The CRF threat reached a climax in 2173 when it launched a full-scale invasion, using its corruptive hold over a handful of the Dublin successors to supplement its incontinent forces. Xinjiang was surprised, but not unprepared; formal control of the armed forces was handed to the Lancers, who deployed their own paramilitary forces in a bloody fighting retreat while the government evacuated to an unknown location abroad. With the fall of Xining, the Lancers adopted what survived of the state apparatus, and Operation Mantis continued secretly and unabated. Over the next six years, the Lancers and their affiliates organized for a counterinvasion, launching Operation Shah Mat in 2179. The China Six were arrested, Deming's government was reinstated, and the Federal Union of China was founded shortly thereafter. Politics Government Xinjiang instituted an entirely redrafted constitution in 2166 that established a federal semi-presidential republic unlike the 2160 experiment. The executive branch was led by the President, Jianguo Deming, who was directly elected as head of state by universal adult suffrage for an 8-year term, and the Government, represented by Prime Minister Huiqing Da, elected for a five-year term that was renewed in 2170. Xinjiang's parliament was a bicameral legislature comprising a House of Ministers and a Senate. Ministers represented local constituencies and were directly elected for 5-year terms. The House had the power to dismiss the cabinet, meaning the party holding the most seats normally formed the government. Senators were regional representatives chosen by an electoral college for 6-year terms, to provide constitutional expertise to the House of Ministers. Although the Senate's legislative power was limited, its assent was required for a House bill to become law. Law Xinjiang's civil legal system was a synthesis of numerous international influences. The law was divided into three principle areas: civil law, criminal law, and public law, which included, in particular, administrative law and constitutional law. Enshrined in the constitution was a charter of rights, with responsibility for interpretation delegated to the courts. Xinjiang instituted a completely redrafted criminal code in 2166, alongside the new constitution. Likely as a counter to the kultur kampf of the previous régime, Xinjiang did not recognize religious law, nor did it recognize religious beliefs or morality as a motivation for the enactment of prohibitions. Foreign relations Xinjiang was committed to multilateralism and diplomatic neutrality, with much of its policy a direct reaction to the warmongering of George I and his predecessors. The country strove for peaceful dispute resolution through international dialogue, and was much-lauded by the global community, who was nigh-universal in its support for the government-in-exile. It was a proponent and founding member of INTERPOL. Xinjiang was a strong advocate of nuclear disarmament; the constitution contained a prohibition on the storage of nuclear weapons on Chinese soil. Relationship with the Scarlet Lancers Xinjiang remained closely associated with the Scarlet Lancers since its founding. While the Lancers did not participate in party politics, they fulfilled a variety of state functions, including civil service, homeland security, and possibly the armed forces. The Red Lotus herself was believed to be an advisor to the government. Internationally, this affiliation was warmly welcomed, and some states expressed official approval by describing the Lancers as the "legitimate" government of Xinjiang. See also * Operation Shah Mat * Federal Union of China Category:Asian countries Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries in Multipolarity